


Uninterrupted

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Carter, I’ve had <i>fantasies</i> like this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninterrupted

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt #28 "unbroken"

“Everyone back at the SGC is gonna be freaking out,” said Jack, with entirely too much glee for someone who had just been informed that this was _not_ the planet they’d intended to ‘gate to and that its DHD was very, very broken.

“ _You’re_ not freaking out,” Sam said, putting away her tools.

“Are you kidding?” he asked. “Carter, I’ve had _fantasies_ like this.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Please. I never mentioned them, of course, because I was your CO at the time, and they were wildly inappropriate.”

“Really?” Sam repeated. “And how far back are we talking about here?”

“Much farther than I’d care to admit,” said Jack.

She snorted. “And you had fantasies about getting stranded off-world? _Really?_ ”

“With you, I did,” he admitted. “Look— it’s seventy degrees, it’s sunny, nobody’s got any broken bones, nobody’s trying to kill us, and we’ve got two FRED carts loaded with enough supplies for an entire scientific team. And,” Jack added, his smile becoming a downright smirk, “with the ‘gate down, there is literally nothing for you to do, and no way you can feel guilty for not doing it.”

Sam smiled and took a step closer, tucking herself against his side. The stargate on this world was on a low, rocky rise, and standing at the top, she could see nothing around them but endless forest.

“I’m beginning to see the appeal,” she said.

Jack grinned. “Told you,” she said. “Hey, I wonder if that river has any fish?”

She grinned back. “Let’s find out.”

THE END


End file.
